Bruce banner gets a kiss
by xXCandy333Xx
Summary: The tension needs to be relieved between two workmates. Hulk/banner X OC.


ONE SHOT might be incorporated into a story. IDFK.  
Kate- 30 year old woman, with brown hair and blue eyes, has the ability to manipulate a person's emotions as well as minor mind control. These abilities are used through skin to skin contact. Banner and Kate had been working together for a while and the tension that had built up needed relieving. (Mark Ruffalo hulk btw.)

YAY FOR ALMOST SEX!

Kate gently pressed her lips against the doctors; it was a small reserved kiss but even with that she felt the doctor clench up. She ran her hand down his chest and wrapped it around her waist, trying to move him in closer, he obliged but by just a few centimetres, just enough to feel the others warmth.  
With his eyes still firmly shut, she leaned in for another kiss. This one more intense than the last; less reserved. The Doctor breathed heavily, this was unsafe, not only for her. He could feel himself wanting more with each kiss, his heart rate increasing. He should stop, he had too, he couldn't go any further. His arm wrapped around her waist, he couldn't stop.  
He could feel her getting more eager, just as he was. There tongue's entering one another's mouth, the kiss then turned into almost a dance. There tongue's fighting for dominance, a bite of her lip and she moaned. The Dr felt a ripple of pleasure, or was it something else?  
His ears filled with the sound of heavy breathing, his heart rate. Each thump getting louder, faster, with that another ripple passed through the Dr's body.  
The Dr Felt a thump and then himself being pulled down, they were at the bed, how had he not noticed himself moving?  
Katie pulling him down more urgently when he began to look up, his hands either side of her body, her leg wrapped around his.  
He kissed her neck slowly, kissing and biting her smooth skin, another moan from Katie and another ripple. He stopped instantly when he heard himself growl.  
He pushed away, Katie allowing him from her grasp and he clambered away from her. He practically fell to the floor, landing on his knees and hands.  
His eyes clasped firmly shut and his fingers grabbing tightly onto the carpet. The urge, the pulse to let loose, become the hulk was so strong. He could feel himself about to turn, turn into that monster. He breathed in and out, trying to lower his rapid heart rate. Another Ripple and the desire began to fade. He stayed there for several minutes before he let out a sigh and opened his eyes.  
He felt ashamed; he couldn't even have an intimate moment without losing control. He looked at her, sitting cross legged on the bed her eyes filled with concern.  
"I-I'm sorry" He mumbled and got up off the floor.  
She got up off the bed, probably to kick him out. She walked right past him without saying a word, strait for the door. She then stopped, held out her hand and flicked the light off, the only remaining light coming from outside, Just enough to light up their faces.  
She gave him a half smile and carefully grabbed his hand using it to pull him over to the bed. She still didn't want to continue, did she?  
"W-what are you-" He asked and she cut him off with a finger against his lips.  
Quietly this time, he followed her onto the bed and she released his hand. Dr Banner shocked as she climbed onto him, legs either side of his body. Her skirt riding up slightly as she did, giving him a small flash of her white panties. Kate taking off one of her gloves, then the other and she stared deep into the doctors eyes.  
The Dr did not expect her to do what she did. She placed one hand on either side of his face and closed her eyes.  
It was strange, the feeling that spread through his body. It was calm but exciting and pleasurable all at the same time. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before; he couldn't even sense the hulk, the angry spot in his mind seeming to disappear. What was she doing to him?  
Then she whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm not letting the hulk ruin my fun…"


End file.
